Prequel: Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust
by TW-addict
Summary: A small prequel to the sequel of 'Deadly Intentions' which will be called 'Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust' - Beacon Hills should be prepared for the arrival of three vengeful, spiteful and powerful cousins ready to wreak the kind of havoc they crave- but to do that they need one thing... and they're prepared to do anything, even interfering with ancient forces, to get it - please R&R


**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine – as we are getting towards the end of deadly intentions (okay not really only on like episode 17 but I plan to finish it before the end of summer) I decided to post a sort of prequel to the sequel which will be called 'ashes to ashes, dust to dust' to give you guys a little taster without giving too much away, hope you enjoy ;)**

Juan Ramírez was not an ordinary man. He knew that and he made sure everyone around him knew that too. If anyone thought or treated him as just another measly pesky human he wouldn't hesitate to rip their throats out.

You see, he was far from ordinary.

He was _extraordinary._

And he wasn't afraid to show that, especially in situations like this.

His lips curved into a cocky smirk as the woman beneath him, he had forgotten her name the moment she said it, let out an exhilarated scream as her body quaked in earth shattering pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

He loved doing this, getting people exactly where he wanted them. Vulnerable, aroused and oh so delicious, it made the kill so much more fun. Of course he enjoyed it when they ran too just so he could play a game of cat and mouse, make mind numbing terror race through their veins, but at the end of the day it was all the same. He killed them anyway, regardless.

As his own pleasure ripped through his body, fuelling his power even more, he kicked the woman's legs away and collapsed on the bed next to her, his eyes beginning to glow that dark dangerous green.

He may not know her name but he knew _what_ she was.

He smelt it on her – the smell of death, the stench was strong but, alas, not strong enough for pathetic human senses. It took him seven weeks to find one of her kind and despite his best efforts searching across Europe he knew running into her was a fluke.

Her kind rarely surfaced, he was incredibly lucky it only took seven weeks and not seven _years_.

But he had her exactly where he needed her – exhausted, tired and vulnerable – perfect for what he was about to do next.

He grinned, allowing the glow to fade from his eyes to conceal his identity as he rolled onto his side, letting that arrogant smile drift onto his face again.

"You're good" she praised and he just scoffed, cocking an eyebrow – no no, he was more than good, he was fucking _amazing_ – and she chuckled, reaching up to pat his chest, "okay great, I said it"

"Well… muchas gracias" he purred, leaning closer and closer to her body and smirking as her heart raced at his touch, "unfortunately for you, my dear, that's the last thing you're ever going to say"

She seemed confused for a split second, a frown pulling between her dark brows until he allowed his eyes to flare that deep dark green and he watched in amusement as her eyes widened, her mouth opening into a scream.

He soon put a stop to that.

A hand through the chest usually did.

" _Shhhhh_ " he whispered patronisingly, curling his fingers through the blood and bone, fingertips grazing along the slick exterior of her thundering heart, "it's nothing personal mi señora, that I assure you" he nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips as she thrashed under him, mouth forming a silent scream as blood began to curdle in her throat, "or should I say... La parca"

And with that he gave a forceful tug, pulling her still beating heart straight from her chest and holding it up to the light like a glorious trophy, his eyes burning neon green in appreciation.

"Perfecto" He whispered, eyes widening in appreciation at the dark red muscle contracting in his palm, "This will do… _perfectly"_

He gazed down again at the naked woman, her chest torn open and her wide terrified eyes still fixated on him and he just laughed gleefully, his eyes dazzling, "it was rude of me to not tell you why you needed to die, I realise that now, but I would hate to ruin the surprise. Because once I execute my plan… our kind-" his eyes flared green as he remembered the woman's face, finding pleasure in how blood continued to drip off her chin and cascade down her bare chest, "-will be _unstoppable"_

He pulled on his discarded jeans, cradling the now still heart in his hand as he strode from the room and out into large balcony where his friends, his cousins, were waiting.

"So you got it then?" Natália seemed surprised, glancing up from where she was picking her freshly painted nails, dark eyebrows raising into her forehead but he didn't fail to miss the flash of hunger surging through her gaze as she watched the fresh blood trail down his hand, "I thought a grim reaper would put up more of a fight"

"It's called seduction for a reason" he murmured, carefully laying the heart on the glass table for them all to peer at it, "and we all know I'm strongest one here"

Natália didn't look pleased at his comment, flicking her hair over her shoulder and sending him a dirty look as their other cousin, Andrès, smirked at the heart, unknowingly licking his lips.

"The heart of a grim reaper… doesn't it look delicious?"

Juan shot him a warning stare, his nostrils flaring, "don't even _think_ about it… this is the last ingredient we need to finally unleash hell. We've waited a long time for this, our ancestors did too. We've been slaughtered, hunted, and all for what? Because we're more _worthy_ than them? Because they _fear_ us? Because we can take _whoever_ and _whatever_ we want? It's time we made everyone realise our kind isn't just a dying myth, but we're real… and we're ready for bloodshed"

"What's to say it'll even _work?"_ Natália rolled her eyes, "life beyond this realm is meant to be left alone… we'll be messing with forces bigger than us, the consequences could be disastrous. That filthy nogitsune has ruined our chances"

"Do you all not trust me?" he snapped, "This _will_ work, and when it does you all can have whatever and whomever you wish. Because we will _all_ unite our ancient magic. The benefits far outweigh the consequences"

Andrès and Natália shot each other a look, still not completely believing their cousin's words.

"And is the heart of the grim reaper the last ingredient we need?" Andrès sighed, reaching out to touch the heart but Juan just shot him a furious look and he backed off, pulling back his hand.

"No, we need the blood of a virgin - fresh"

"The blood of a virgin is always divine" Andrès purred, biting down on his bottom lip, "so _pure_ …"

"We will have everything we need" Juan nodded, "so pack your bags – and fast" he added, "we need to go to Beacon Hills before the full moon. I am not waiting another month"

"We have fifteen hours before that happens"

Juan just grinned devilishly at his cousin, his eyes lighting up with a soft green glow, "then we better use our charm to our advantage because we need to seduce ourselves a pilot"

 **A/N) just a small prequel I'm planning…. Hmmm wonder what they're up to? Haha kudos to anyone whose gears are turning in their heads haha (virgin blood, heat of a reaper… hmmm HA) hope you all liked and please leave a review, curious as to what you all think of these hints, thanks xxx**

 **Also Juan's face claim is Michael Trevino,** **Natália's is emeraude toubia and I haven't settled on one for Andres yet, hope that helped imagining them.**


End file.
